Un Nuevo Comienzo
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Akira es un chico que va a su primer dia de universidad, pero un terrible accidente ocurre en el autobus en el que viajaba, ahora la vida de Akira cambia totalmente al conocer a una niña dentro del autobus volcado. (Soy malo para los nombres de los personajes)


**Capitulo 1: EL Accidente**

Estaba de camino a clases, era el primer día, pero en el autobús donde viajaba tuvo un accidente, se volcó, y quede mal herido, por alguna razón no podía moverme; algo me estaba presionando muy fuerte las piernas, estaba aturdido no sabia que había pasado, todo pasaba en cámara lenta mire hacia la izquierda y vi a una niña de pelo largo negro, piel clara, como de 4 años que estaba tirada en el suelo y parecía dormida o desmayada.

Luego voltee a la derecha y vi a un hombre como de 30 años de edad, estaba sangrando por su abdomen y tenia un gran agujero en la cabeza se podía ver como la sangre formaba un gran charco alrededor de él, me tape la boca para no vomitar, mas allá estaba una chica de pelo negro y corto con una camisa manga larga negra y una falda de color morado, era como de mi edad (18 años) agachada llorando y ella estaba viendo ha alguien que no pude ver bien, su llanto era lo único que podía oír. Pasaron como un minuto y medio cuando un gran dolor empezó a aparecer en mis piernas me di la vuelta y vi que tenia un asiento de autobús y unos tubos encima de mis piernas, trate de zafarme pero el dolor era insoportable y no podía hacer nada, respire profundo agarre mi bolso que lo tenia a mi derecha y trate de colocarlo entre mis piernas y el asiento del autobús que tenia encima, mire alrededor para buscar algo con que hacer palanca y encontré un bastón; no se de quien era pero cuando lo tome sentí el mango húmedo, lo mire y que estaba cubierto de sangre, no le di importancia en ese momento, coloque el bastón entre el bolso y el asiento del autobús y empuje hacia abajo lo mas fuerte que pude, el asiento se movió un poco aproveche y arrastre mis piernas hacia afuera, el dolor era insoportable, me senté para que se me pasara el dolor, me vi las piernas no era mas que unos cortes no muy profundos y pedazos pequeños vidrios que tenia incrustado. Mientras estaba sentado podía oír todavía a la chica llorando no muy lejos de mí.

-No se podría callar- pensé en ese momento.

Poco tiempo después sentí algo o alguien me tocaba la espalda, me asuste, me di la vuelta y vi que era la niña que había visto antes, no parecía tener más que unos rasguños, nada grave.

-Hola soy Marian ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscar a mi mamá? - dijo con voz suave, como si se acabara de despertar-Cuando me desperté no estaba y me da mucho miedo buscarla yo sola.

-Ho-hola soy Akira ¿Cómo es tu mamá?- le pregunte

-Ella tiene el pelo largo, siempre es buena conmigo, me compra dulces algunas veces y es muy bonita- parecía estar muy alegre mientras me decía eso.

-Ok ¿por donde fue la última vez que la viste?-lo que me había dicho no era de mucha ayuda pero accedí sin pensarlo, no le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

-Por allá- señalo la dirección donde yo la había visto a ella durmiendo.

Me arrastre en la dirección que Marian me mostro, había muchos obstáculos, pase alrededor de un asiento que estaba partido a la mitad mientras que Mirian me seguía caminado, como era pequeña podía caminar dentro del autobús volcado, al ver alrededor del asiento vi a una mujer como de 35 años con una blusa amarilla holgada y una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodilla, tenia una cartera marrón, tenia pedazos de vidrios incrustados por todo el cuerpo y estaba en un charco de sangre, voltee mire a Mirian y ella me miro con una expresión como si me estuviera preguntando porque me detuve.

-¿Te acuerdas del color de la ropa de tu mamá?-le pregunte con miedo a que fuera la mujer que estaba detrás del asiento.

-¿Su ropa?-miro hacia arriba como si estuviera intentando recordar – Llevaba una camisa amarilla y creo que una falda negra.

Mire con miedo a Mirian y le dije que se quedara hay mientras buscaba algo detrás del asiento, me arrastre alrededor del asiento y me estire para agarrar el bolso que tenia la mujer, lo abrí y vi su identificacion; su nombre era Alicia Heart, regrese hacia donde estaba Marian.

-¿Viste a mamá?- pregunto la pequeña niña

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá Marian?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta que me daría

-¿Mi mamá? Ella se llama Alicia- se me hiso un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso.

Como podría decirle a una niña de 4 años que su madre estaba muerta, no sabia por que no podía decírselo, a cualquier otro se lo hubiera dicho de una forma fría e indiferente pero no se por qué a ella no podía. Dude un poco en como debería decírselo; pensé se lo diré de una forma rápida pero justo cuando se lo iba a decir mi voz se desvaneció no se porque, me decía tienes que reunir el valor para decírselo, díselo de una vez, porque no puedes decírselo ella merece saberlo, reuní el valor para decírselo, con todo mi esfuerzo se lo iba a decir.

-Marian tu mamá esta…- y en ese preciso momento escuche una voz de un hombre desde afuera del autobús, sentí un gran alivio al no tener que decirle aun a Marian lo de su madre.

-¡¿Hay alguien vivo?!-seguía gritando el hombre, buscando a alguien que siguiera con vida dentro del autobús.

Me di cuenta que ya no podía oír a la chica llorando, mire en la dirección en que estaba la chica y no la vi.

-Si alguien sigue vivo por favor responda, el tanque de gasolina esta roto y podría incendiarse en cualquier momento- cuando oí eso me puse pálido, mire hacia todos lados pero no había ninguna salida.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡ ¿CUÁNTOS HAY VIVOS?!- pregunto el hombre

-¡SOLO 2 UNA NIÑA DE 4 AÑOS Y YO!-

-¡TIENEN QUE MOVER SE HACIA ADELANTE NO PODEMOS PASAR HACIA DONDE ESTAN USTEDES!-

-OK- dije pero cuando iba a empezar a moverme Marian me agarro la manga de la camisa y dijo:

-Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a buscar a mi mamá-

Se me hiso el nudo en la garganta otra vez, se me había olvidado que todavía no le había dicho que su mamá estaba muerta, mire de reojo al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mamá de Marian, agarre el bolso de su mamá y me lo coloque alrededor del cuello y le dije a Marian:

-Tu mamá debe estar afuera- lo dije con una voz temblorosa tenia miedo a morir y no tuve el valor de decirle a la pequeña lo de su mamá.

Le mentí de la forma más cobarde posible a una niña de 4 años, me sentía sucio, un inútil que no podía ni decirle la verdad a una pequeña niña. Nos empezamos a mover y cuando pasamos por el lugar donde había quedado atrapado pensé que tenia que hacer pasar a Marian sin dejar que viera todas las personas muertas, rápidamente busque mi bolso y saque un suéter que tenia guardado dentro, se lo puse a la niña.

-Ponte la capucha y cuando te diga que cierres los ojos ciérralos- le dije, sentía que al menos podía hacer eso como compensación por no decirle lo de su mamá, era lo que me decía a mi mismo.

-¡NO!- dijo repentinamente

-¿Por qué no?-

-Me vas a dejar mientras cierro los ojos- mientras decía eso parecía asustada.

-Te daré la mano mientras tienes los ojos cerrados, no te dejare sola aquí dentro- dije para tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien pero no te vallas a ir-

Le tome la mano, le puse la capucha y continuamos, el dolor de mi pierna había desaparecido y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-¡Cierra los ojos!- le dije repentinamente mientras pasábamos por alado del señor de 30 años que había visto antes, tenia el estomago perforado por un tubo.

Pasamos y seguimos, mire a la derecha y había una pareja de ancianos cubiertos de sangre parecía que estaban abrazados.

-Es una forma muy extraña de morir- pensé por alguna razón no me importo mucho los cadáveres que veía al pasar por el autobús pero de todos modos me daban ganas de vomitar. Cuando ya estábamos por llegar al lugar donde estaba la chica llorando no pude aguantar mas al ver el cuerpo de un chico cortado por la mitad, se veía como se salía todos los órganos y mucha sangre.

-Bauaaaa (sonido de vomito)- vomite no puede aguantar al ver eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Marian al oírme vomitando, todavía me estaba agarrando la mano.

Cuando me di vuelta ella se estaba apunto de quitar la capucha del suéter, pero la ábrase para que no viera nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, no tenia que dejar que ella viera eso, seria mucho para una niña.

-¿Q-que pasa?- decía confundida.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?- le pregunte.

-Si pero…-

-Mantenlos así, no los abras por nada del mundo- le dije, de verdad no quería que ella viera todo lo que estaba dentro de ese autobús, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Ya íbamos a llegar a la puerta cuando escuche una explosión, mire hacia detrás y vi que todo estaba en llamas, ya podía pararme había mas espacio en esa parte el autobús, agarre cargada a Marian y corrí lo mas que puede hacia la puerta cuando, cuando llegue a la puerta salte hacia afuera, me resbale al salir pero de alguna manera me gire mi cuerpo para caer de espalda para que Marian no recibiera el golpe de la caída. De inmediato llego un bombero que nos auxilio, nos llevo a un lugar seguro lejos de autobús en llamas.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto, era la misma voz que oí cuando estaba dentro del autobús- Salieron por poco-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte al ver el autobús destrozado, parecía chatarra.

-La gasolina se encendió pero lograron salir a tiempo, necesitan atención médica ¡PARAMEDICO!-llamo a un hombre vestido de blanco que traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, era mas bajo que el bombero.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos Akira?-pregunto Marian

-Si esta bien ya puedes abrirlos-le dije aliviado de que estuviera bien- ¿Puede atenderla a ella primero?

El paramédico se llevo a Marian a una ambulancia, que estaba a unos cuantos metros, para atenderla.

-¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?- le pregunte al bombero.

El bombero me miro seriamente y dijo –Solo 3 personas de 20-

Me sorprendí al oír eso que solo 3 personas sobreviviéramos de 20, teníamos mucha suerte o a la muerte se le olvido llevarnos con ella, mire alrededor y vi a la chica que estaba llorando dentro del autobús alado de la ambulancia.

-Eres un buen hermano-

-¿Qué?- no le estaba prestando atención al bombero mientras estaba hablando.

-Que eres un buen hermano, no todos arriesgarían la vida por su hermana pequeña he visto casos en que las personas abandonan a sus familiares en un accidente-

-No es mi hermana-le dije mientras miraba donde estaba Marian y el paramédico-Ella es una niña que me encontré dentro del autobús-

-¿No es tu hermana? Wow que bien que la salvaste y ¿Dónde están sus padres?-

Cuando dijo me recordé de que la madre de Marian estaba muerta dentro del autobús y no solo no se lo había dicho si no que le dije que estaba aquí afuera, me puse pálido al pensar que haría cuando Marian empezara a buscar a su madre.

-Vi a la madre de ella muerta dentro del autobús- le dije al bombero- Pero tome su bolso, hay debería haber algunas cosas que la puedan ayudar- le di el bolso al bombero para que lo revisara

-Eso es un problema –dijo el bombero mientras miraba el bolso-¿No se lo has dicho?

-No, no pude decírselo-cuando dije eso Marian se me acerco y dijo:

-Akira no encuentro a mamá- cuando dijo eso la mente se me puso en blanco tenia que decírselo pero no sabia de que forma o como hacerlo estaba paralizado.

-Niña tu mamá esta…-interrumpí al bombero

-Yo se lo digo- me agache para ponerme a la altura de Marian y le dije-Marian no encontraremos a tu mamá-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Cómo te lo puedo decir?-no sabia como debía decirle a una niña de 4 años que su madre había muerto-Tu mamá ha muerto.

-¿Q-que?-cuando dijo eso sus ojos empezaron llenarse de lágrimas.

-No podrás volver a ver a tu mamá-

-¡AKIRA ME DIJISTE QUE MAMÁ ESTABA AQUÍ!-dijo llorando-¡AKIRA ES UN MENTIROSO!-al decir eso se fue corriendo al autobús en llamas.

Trate de correr pero me dolía la pierna derecha cuando me levante pero logre agarrarle el brazo para que no fuera al autobús en llamas.

-¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAME! -gritaba mientras me pegaba con sus pequeñas manos-¡TENGO QUE BUSCAR A MAMÁ!-

Me dolió el pecho cuando dijo la última frase. Si Dios existe ¿por qué hace sufrir a las personas?, era lo que pensaba, ¿por qué sobreviví yo y no su madre? Seria mucho más fácil para mí si eso hubiera pasado.

-Akira es un mentiroso, me dijo que mamá estaba aquí- decía eso mientras le caían las lagrimas por la cara.

-Lo siento- le dije y por alguna razón empecé a llorar también, cuando no me importo que toda esa gente muriera ¿Por qué me afecta tanto que Marian llore?-No fue mi intención mentirte-

El paramédico nos ayudo a levantarnos y nos llevo a la ambulancia, Marian seguía llorando, el paramédico me atendió con mucha rapidez, -tal ves mis heridas no eran muy graves- era lo que pensaba.

-Ya estas listo- dijo el paramédico- Los llevaremos al hospital para hacer mas exámenes-

-Puedo ir con ella- le pregunte al paramédico mientras señalaba a Marian.

-Si no veo ningún problema, van a ir los 3 en la misma ambulancia ya que ninguno tiene heridas graves-decía el paramédico mientras la chica que lloraba dentro del autobús se montaba en la ambulancia-Bien ya están todos, vámonos –le dijo al conductor de la ambulancia.

De camino de al hospital Marian estaba llorando en mis piernas y yo trataba de que dejara de llorar, no sabia que decirle para que dejara de llorar, cuando la chica se le acerco y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué lloras?- tenía una voz suave y cálida.

-A-akira dijo que mi mamá esta muerta-decía Marian mientras lloraba

La chica me miro como si me estuviera preguntando si yo era Akira.

-Mu-mucho gusto, me llamo Akira-le dije a la chica con una sonrisa que se notaba totalmente falsa-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Daniela- dijo y de inmediatamente se volteo a ver a Marian- Y tu ¿Como te llamas pequeña?-

-Yo me llamo Marian- dijo la pequeña niña tartamudeando.

-Muy bien Marian ¿Quieres jugar un juego?-dijo Daniela con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Un juego?- dijo Miran mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

-Si un juego- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Marian- El juego se trata de la persona que haga la cara mas graciosa gana ¿Que te parece?-

-Si –dijo Marian muy entusiasmada- Yo primero

Marian y Daniela empezaron a hacer caras graciosas todo el camino hasta el hospital, Marian dejo de llorar y empezó a reír con Daniela parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, yo estaba feliz al ver a Marian sonreír de esa forma parecía como si nada hubiera pasado; pero lo que iba a pasar borraría esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.


End file.
